


a bond unbroken

by rhysafisher



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, ben solo returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysafisher/pseuds/rhysafisher
Summary: short teaser for a new fic :) after watching TRoS felt inspired to write after a break from writing fanfic for many, many years. i needed there to be more to ben & rey's story.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a bond unbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short teaser for a new fic :) after watching TRoS felt inspired to write after a break from writing fanfic for many, many years. i needed there to be more to ben & rey's story.

_One Tatooine solars return later_

They had asked her a thousand times to come to Coruscant, but she always declined. The planet was too big, too busy and reminded her of things she wanted to forget. She visited the old Jedi temple once, and watched the few recovered old holos of the training of younglings, the ones the Empire and First Order hadn't destroyed. She'd taken a few copied lectures and exercises back with her to Tatooine, and would watch them over and over.

She closely watched Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and other Jedi she had heard Luke and Leia speak about. She set her viewer to filter out the few exercises and lectures containing Anakin Skywalker.

_I have to stay strong._ She cranked the moisture evaporator, which had broken again. A coarse wind howled kicking up dust that bounced off her eyemask. She would have to go to Tosche station tomorrow to pick up a new oscillator, otherwise the whole thing would short and break soon.

"Why do you want to stay here, Rey?" Finn asked her with the plaintive look that endeared him to her so much. "There are other worlds- green worlds!"

"I just like it, that's all. It makes me feel close to Luke.. and Leia." She hadn't seen them again since they appeared the evening she buried their lightsabers. She hadn't seen him. _Not that I expected to_, she quickly chided herself. _Not that I ever will. _

She couldn't let herself wonder even for a second what happened to him. If she did, she would think about how she felt about how he was gone. About why he wasn't a force ghost. About how happy he looked when he let go of Kylo Ren.

_I don't deserve to live on a green world. We won the war against the First Order. But I failed Ben.  
_

She stepped onto her light craft to carry out with her routine: dust off the other evaporators, service any malfunctioning maintenance droids, and other farm tasks.

On other worlds, Finn was waking up on Coruscant preparing for a day leading missions to Outer Rim planets in need of aid. Rose was designing new ships on Corellia under her new company, Paige Starships. She'd promised Poe to hire him as a test pilot once she had her first prototype. Poe was recruiting and training new pilots for some kind of new interworld government. And Rey, hero of the resistance, was barely maintaining a moisture farm on a desert planet.


End file.
